Love Always Succeeds
by Khrystyne
Summary: **UPDATED...FINALLY!!!** The sequel to “A Love To Remember”. Harry and co. are in their seventh year at Hogwarts; Draco and Harry are engaged; Ron and Hermione are together; read the fic to find our more! PG-13 for H/D slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Always Succeeds  
Author: Khrystyne (or, for the sake of continuity, LadyoftheHearts)  
Summary: The sequel to "A Love To Remember". Harry and co. are in their seventh year at Hogwarts; Draco and Harry are engaged; Ron and Hermione are together; read the fic to find out more!  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, mentions of Ron/Hermione and Dean/Seamus (not greatly detailed)  
Warnings: slash, and . . . that's really all that I can think of at the moment.  
Ratings: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and I don't own anyone except the people you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to the goddess amongst us mortals, the wonderful, brilliant, amazing J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

_**Privet Drive**_

Harry woke up on August 25, 1997, at around seven in the morning and, too excited to sleep, quickly got dressed. Usually, he had to drag himself out of bed because a new day simply meant another day of boredom, manual labor, and . . . Dudley. But, today was different. Today, he wouldn't have to deal with his cousin or his aunt or his uncle. Well, not until they dropped him off at the Leaky Cauldron.

He decided to read an updated copy of "_Flying with the Cannons_". He was on page 21, reading about their recent Quidditch victories, when a large eagle owl flew in the open window. Harry jumped up from his bed and eagerly pulled the letter from the owl. After a brief drink from Hedwig's water bowl, the brilliant white, gray and brown owl opened its wings and departed out the window. Harry ripped open the letter and read it.

_Hey, love,  
__How are you? I know, it's a little pathetic I'm writing to you now when we'll be seeing each other later today.  
__Can you believe we're in our last year at Hogwarts? It's unbelievable; time's passed so quickly.  
__I'm very glad Dumbledore put that spell on me. Lucius was furious but as the spell doesn't allow anyone with bad intentions to touch me, he can't hurt me or give me the Dark Mark!  
__Speaking of my father, he wants me to come down for breakfast. We'll be getting to the Leaky Cauldron at about noon. I suppose I'll see you, Hermione, and Ron then. Can't wait, sweetie!  
__I love you.  
__Draco_

Harry smiled contentedly as he placed his fiancé's letter on the bed next to him. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, which read 8:30. He decided to go down downstairs and eat breakfast. When he reached the landing on the stairs, he was accosted by his huge cousin, Dudley.

"You going to your freak school today?" Dudley sneered.

"Unfortunately, no. But I am leaving here," Harry answered coldly. "And you'd better not let your mum hear you talking about my school."

Dudley grunted and waddled down the stairs ahead of Harry. The seventeen-year-old rolled his eyes and followed him. In the kitchen, Petunia was cooking pancakes, waffles, and eggs, and frying two packages of bacon. The Dursleys had given up on Dudley's diet about two and a half years ago. Now he could eat whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. At the moment, Petunia was looking at Harry as though he might explode at any time.

"Here you go, Duddydums, enjoy," Aunt Petunia gushed, setting a full plate on the table in front of her whale replica she calls a son. Harry, knowing she wouldn't get him a plate, walked over to the stove and got himself one, piling a little bit of everything on. He sat down at the table and bolted down his breakfast, rolling his eyes as he listened to Dudley whine for seconds. After he was finished and he'd cleaned up his plate, he took the stairs two at a time to his room to write a letter to his adopted godfather, Remus.

_Dear Remus,  
__I'm finally leaving the Dursleys! Today, I'm going to meet up with Ron, Hermione, and Draco at the Leaky Cauldron. I haven't seen them since the end of last year. I've survived this summer on only Ron, Draco, Hermione, and your letters (it's been worse than others because I'm almost finished my magical education; the Dursleys are making my life miserable).  
__I can't believe this is my last year at Hogwarts. I've lived there for the past six years. I don't know where I'm going to live after graduation. The Dursleys are chucking me out and I've never lived any—_

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon roared up the stairs. "We're leaving in five minutes! Make sure you have all of your . . . funny stuff, as you're not coming back!"

"Yeah, be there in a minute," Harry mumbled, rolling his eyes.

_—where else in the wizarding world except Hogwarts and the Weasleys'. Anyway, I've got to go. We're leaving for Diagon Alley!  
Talk to you soon.  
Harry_

After he signed the letter, Harry tied it to Hedwig's leg and carried her to the window. He took a look around his room to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. He pulled out "_Flying with the Cannons_" to read on the way. He slung his Firebolt 2000 over his shoulder and began dragging his trunk to the car. When he reached it, he and Uncle Vernon heaved it into the car. Panting from the exertion of carrying his heavy trunk so far, Harry then ducked in the car and sat down, holding the 286-page book in his lap.

Uncle Vernon started the car and pulled out of the driveway. It was about an hour's ride to London (A/N: Sorry, all you Brits. I have no clue how long it takes to get from Little Whinging to London, assuming Little Whinging in an actual place. If it is and you know how long it takes, please tell me!!!!!!!), so Harry opened his book to page 21 and sank into the plays. After about ten minutes, Dudley gave in to his curiosity and glanced at Harry's book.

"Mum, Dad, the pictures in Harry's book, they're—they're moving!" he burst out. Uncle Vernon nearly caused a pile-up as he stood on the brakes to turn and yell at Harry.

"Put that ruddy book away or I'll take it and throw it out the window!" he bellowed, spraying Harry with spit.

"If you do, the Muggle police will probably pick it up," Harry replied coolly. "Then they'll fingerprint it, find _your_ fingerprints, and take _you_ in for questioning," Harry finished dramatically.

Uncle Vernon's purple face receded quickly to white. He looked like he was searching for something to say. As he couldn't find anything, he turned back around and continued driving, grumbling to himself. Harry smirked and withdrew into the Chudley Cannons' loops, swerves, goals, saves, and catches.

_**The Leaky Cauldron**_

Meanwhile, Ron, Hermione, and Draco waited anxiously inside the grubby pub, Draco the most anxious of all. He was nervously pacing back and forth as Ron and Hermione watched from a nearby table, sipping their butterbeer.

"What if he's not coming? What if the Muggles won't bring him?" Draco wondered, becoming more alarmed at each 'What if...?' "What if he doesn't love me anymore, so he's going to avoid me forever? What if—" He was cut off by Hermione getting up and shaking him.

"Draco, calm down," Hermione instructed slowly. "If you don't, you're going to drive us all insane. Besides, Harry is coming, the Muggles are bringing him, and Harry loves you very much. I mean, you're getting married at the end of the year, for Merlin's sake!"

"She's right, Draco," Ron agreed, nodding and standing up as well. "Much as I hate to admit it, she's right. Again." A shadow of Draco's smile appeared before hidden under anxieties again.

"You're—you're positive? I mean, you're absolutely sure?" Draco asked timidly, fiddling with his silver engagement band. Inscribed in it read, _H & D_with two tiny emeralds flanking the words. Harry's was the same, except his inscription read, _D & H_ with a miniscule diamond on either side.

"About . . . what?" Ron asked, slightly puzzled.

"The Muggles are bringing him. How do you know?" Draco pressed.

"Well, erm, you see, Ron and I—we sort of—um—threatened them," Hermione mumbled, slurring the last couple of words as she turned a brilliant red. Draco's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, shocked.

"It made them agree to bring him, didn't it?" she asked defensively, still blushing crimson. "And why just me? Ron threatened them, too!"

"I know, but I'd expect that from Ron," Draco responded, a mischievous twinkle in his grey eyes.

"Um, hello? I'm still right here?" Ron cried indignantly.

"I know," Draco replied indifferently, shrugging.

"Oh, shut up, you prat," Ron said, lightly shoving the blonde. Draco grinned and continued to pace, although he didn't "What if?" anymore.

"Draco, sit—" Hermione began, grabbing one of his arms while Ron grabbed the other.

"—Down!" Ron finished as he and Hermione pushed Draco into a chair.

"Ow," Draco murmured after a moment.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I sat on the armrest," the tall boy answered, shifting in his chair. After settling in, he brushed his silver-blonde hair out of his eyes. Suddenly, Draco's eyes lit up.

"Oh! He's here!" Draco leapt up from his chair and began weaving his way towards the door through the many witches, wizards, warlocks, and other creatures in the pub. Hermione and Ron sat there, grinning at each other, and finished their butterbeers before going out to greet their best friend. Then they realized something.

"Muggle street," Hermione said slowly.

"Wizard clothes," Ron replied. A light bulb seemed to simultaneously click on over their heads.

"Not good!" they cried in unison. They, too, jumped out of their seats, knocking over their near-empty bottles of butterbeer in the process. They raced after Draco, calling back apologies to all the people and things they ran into.

_**In front of the Leaky Cauldron**_

Harry stepped out of the car, feeling gloriously excited at the sight of the dingy, grubby-looking little pub. Uncle Vernon climbed out also, looking between confused and furious.

"Well, boy? Where is this ruddy . . . this stupid . . . this—this Leaky Bucket place?" he demanded angrily.

"Number one: It's the Leaky Cauldron, not Bucket," Harry corrected shortly, still gazing at the pub. "And number two: It's magically hidden so Muggles like you can't see it."

Uncle Vernon glanced around furtively, as though expecting to see bystanders crowding around them in order to hear this odd conversation.

"How many times have I told you? Do not mention your—your . . . unnaturalness while in my presence!" he hissed madly.

"Oops. Sorry," Harry replied dryly. Uncle Vernon was clearly becoming infuriated at each of Harry's snide comments, so he was going to take full advantage of the opportunity. Uncle Vernon couldn't lock him up in his bedroom or the cupboard under the stairs anymore. Harry was opening his mouth to see if he could make his uncle's face turn any purpler when he caught a flash of silver-blonde hair. Draco was quickly walking towards him. Harry abandoned his idea of further angering Uncle Vernon and shortened the distance from himself to Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry in a tight embrace.

"I missed you," Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

"I know. I got your owl this morning," Harry replied, smiling. He glanced quickly down at Draco's hand and, sure enough, Draco was still wearing his engagement ring. He withdrew from Draco slightly to look into his fiancé's eyes. "Don't worry; I missed you, too." Draco grinned and pulled Harry towards him.

"I love you," Harry murmured, kissing Draco lightly and hugging him. A loud coughing broke them apart moments later.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry swooped his best friends into a warm hug.

"Did you tell them?" Hermione hissed.

"No. They wouldn't care anyway," Harry replied, shrugging. Behind them, Dudley was trying to climb out of the car with much difficulty. He finally popped out.

"Are these your only friends at your freak school?" Dudley asked, smirking, trying and failing to cross his arms on his fat chest.

"No, we're just his closest friends," Hermione corrected matter-of-factly.

"And fiancé," Draco added pointedly.

"You're getting . . . married?!" Aunt Petunia asked from the car.

"Yeah, didn't I—oh, dear. I forgot to tell you," Harry remarked sarcastically. "Well, I'm getting married. To the most wonderful man in the world."

"When's the wedding?" Uncle Vernon asked shortly. Harry laughed.

"Wha—you don't think you're coming, do you?" he asked incredulously. "No way. I don't want the people that have tried to make my life completely miserable at the happiest day of my life."

" 'S gonna be an empty wedding," Dudley snorted.

"Actually, he's got loads more friends at the castle," Ron replied. "And he's got about a million admirers, too."

"Him?! Why?" Aunt Petunia asked amazedly, finally getting out of the car.

"Because he's only one of the most famous people in our world," Hermione retorted.

"Why?" Dudley asked stupidly.

"Because—never mind," Draco responded, sighing and shaking his head.

"C'mon, you guys, help me with my stuff," Harry requested.

Draco shouldered Harry's Firebolt and caught the raven-haired young man's hand in his own. Harry grabbed one handle of his trunk while Ron picked up the other end. With one last bemused look at the Dursleys, Harry walked inside the tiny pub with his two best friends and his fiancé.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

When they stepped inside the pub, it was a repeat of the very first time Harry stepped over the threshold. Nearly everyone rushed up to him, pushing his friends aside to try and get a handshake. They shoved Draco into a table and threw Hermione off-balance so Ron, who was behind her, caught her and kept her from tumbling to the floor.

"Mitzy Plateeno, wonderful to meet you, Mr. Potter, simply marvelous," said a wizened old witch enthusiastically, her eyes gleaming with excitement as she shook his hand vigorously. She was pushed aside by about ten other people, all wanting to shake Harry's hand. Tom the bartender walked over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, how are you?" Tom asked in a friendly voice, waving hello.

"Um, hi, Tom," Harry replied, grimacing at the unusual amount of attention he was getting. "Uh, I hate to be a bother so soon, but . . . could you help me out?"

"Oh, of course, sorry," Tom apologized. He then turned to the throng around the raven-haired young man. "Okay, people, let him alone, let him enjoy the rest of his vacation." At his words, the crowd around Harry reluctantly, slowly, but surely, melted away.

"Thanks, Tom," Harry called, breathing a sigh of relief. Tom grinned and motioned 'No problem' with a wave of his hand. Harry turned to help Draco up as Ron and Hermione came towards them. Ron slung his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Yep, you're still the Harry we know, love, and worship," Ron remarked, grinning.

"Along with about fifty thousand others," Hermione added, giggling.

"But we know him best," Draco corrected matter-of-factly.

"Okay, okay, stop!" Harry broke in finally. The headed over to the bar and ordered four butterbeers, then found a quiet table in the corner.

"Um, Harry, love, no offense or anything, but . . . was that your cousin out there?!" Draco asked, jabbing his thumb at the invisible Muggle street.

"Yes, that's Dudley," Harry answered him, lacing their fingers together and kissing Draco's. "Fat as a Graphorn, mean as a Graphorn."

"He's mean to you?" Draco asked, his eyebrows knitted in concern and worry. "Has he ever hurt you?"

"I'm not going to tell you the answer to that now because you'll just go after him and hex him from here to his wedding day, considering he finds someone even semi-tolerant of him," Harry told him. Draco rolled his eyes and changed the topic to one of Quidditch and recent victories of various teams. They continued along this and other lines of conversation until well after dark. It was about ten-thirty when Ron glanced at his watch and saw the time.

"Blimey, we'd better get to bed," he said, yawning widely. "My mum and dad'll be here tomorrow around ten with Ginny and the twins."

"Whatever happened to Percy?" Harry asked curiously. "Is he still working for Fudge?"

"No. Surprisingly, he transferred to the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad," Ron replied, stretching. "He said he likes the action and excitement. Absolute crap, if I ever did hear any. And I've heard some. Anyway, I actually received mail from him last night. They'd just gotten back from a mass splinching. Apparently, about fifty people—without their licenses, mind you—try to Apparate from Spain to Scotland and got stuck halfway in between. He said it took them hours to find the body parts, then several more hours to fix the whole bloody mess. Each of the offenders was fined, like, forty Galleons or so."

The other three visibly winced as he told them this story. A shiver ran up all fours' spines, as the tale ended, none of them ever wanting to be in that position. They then walked up the stairs to the two rooms they'd rented, one for Harry and Draco, the other for Hermione and Ron. They bade each other good night and sweet dreams before retiring to bed.

**_The next day . . ._**

Harry was awakened the next day by someone gently shaking him back to reality. He opened one eye blearily and groped for his glasses on the bedside table. He blinked a few times as everything came into focus and turned over to see Draco smiling softly at him. Harry smiled back and dropped his head back to the pillow.

"Whassamatta?" Harry asked groggily, still half asleep.

"You've got to get up," Draco replied, leaning over to plant a kiss on Harry's forehead. "Ron's parents are going to be here soon."

"What time?" Harry asked, unable to speak in full sentences due to lack of awareness.

"Nine-thirty."

"Gah! Uh-uh, too early, sleeeeepy," Harry moaned, cuddling into Draco. The blonde wrapped his arms around Harry, who snaked an arm around his waist to pull him closer. "Besides, I never got a 'good-morning' kiss."

"I was saving it till you were fully understandable and—" He was cut off by Harry's mouth covering his. He succumbed to the kiss for a moment before reluctantly pulling away.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Harry asked grumpily, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"No, if I was trying, I'd be succeeding. And as much as I'd love to lay in bed and do that all day, we need to get dressed and downstairs," Draco reminded, swinging his legs out of the bed and stretching as he stood up.. "Hermione told me Ron's in a panic and she can't calm him down."

"Bloody git," Harry grumbled, standing up as well.

"Who, me or Ron?" Draco asked, glancing at his fiancé.

"Both of you," Harry replied. He was now kneeling by his trunk digging around for suitable clothes. "You for being stingy and Ron for being in a panic. It's—"

This time, Harry was the one cut off as Draco shoved him onto the bed and showed him just how giving and generous he was. By the time he was finished, they had only fifteen minutes to get ready. They bolted back off the bed and threw open their trunks, rummaging for something to wear. Harry found a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. He pulled them on as Draco straightened, jeans in one hand and a green and silver shirt in the other.

"You're not in Slytherin anymore, remember?" Harry asked teasingly. Draco smirked and bonked Harry on the head with a pair of rolled-up socks before sitting down and pulling them on.

"I know. I just like the colors," he replied. Harry shook his head and plucked the shirt out of Draco's grasp before he could put it on. He glanced at the back of the shirt and turned it so the slogan on the back was visible to Draco.

The words _'I'm a Slytherin sex god'_ glared back at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll find something else," Draco responded testily. "But only so complete strangers won't walk up to me looking for a shag."

"Thank you, Dracy-Poo," Harry called, using a nickname Millicent Bulstrode used before she was thrown out of Hogwarts for trying to help Voldemort in. He knew Draco hated it.

"Oh, now you're dead!" Draco exclaimed, diving at Harry and pulling him to the ground.

"Wait—we're going to be late," Harry interrupted. Draco looked at his watch and hung his head.

"Then that's the only reason you're going to live until later," Draco whispered, pressing a kiss onto Harry's lips. He stood up, helped his fiancé to his feet, and began digging in his trunk for another shirt. Harry watched him, grinning in amusement.

"Find anything . . . Dracy-Poo?"

"Don't call me that!"

"What, Dracy-Poo?"

"Yes!"

"Okay . . . Dracy-Poo, Dracy-Poo, Dracy-Poo, Dracy-Poo, Dracy-Poo, Dracy-P—"

Harry was cut off of any further insults by Draco's hand covering his mouth from behind and the other beginning to mercilessly tickle him.

"Stop! Stop, stop, please!" Harry begged, unable to breathe.

"Promise you won't call me that anymore?" Draco requested, leaning over to look at Harry, silver-blonde hair falling in his eyes.

"Promise," Harry swore, panting to draw in a breath. Draco stopped tickling and rested his hand on Harry's chest.

"That was mean," Harry gasped.

"I know."

Harry grinned and turned to examine his appearance in the mirror as Draco pulled a shirt on and headed to the bathroom. Harry rolled his eyes after a moment of trying to tame his wild black locks. Draco appeared in the room and ran a hand through his fiancé's hair.

"You're messing it up even more," Harry complained.

"I know, but it's so cute," Draco replied, grinning. Harry reached over and ruffled Draco's hair, much to the blonde's dislike. They then walked hand-in-hand down the stairs.

They found Ron following in Draco's footsteps from the day before (not that Harry knew what they were). Hermione was exasperatedly trying to calm him down, but to no avail.

"Ron, I know you haven't seen your parents in a while, but, please, stop pacing! You're making me dizzy!" she cried.

"How long has it been?" Harry asked, sliding onto a stool next to Draco and across from Hermione.

"I stayed at the Burrow until near the end of July," Ron replied, nicking a piece of bacon from Hermione's plate. "Then I met Hermione here and we took on summer jobs at Flourish and Blotts."

"Why didn't you owl me?" Harry asked his friend. "I'd've had the Dursleys drop me off earlier. Lord knows it'd be for the best."

"Because if we did, you would have spent every Galleon in your Gringotts vault," Hermione reminded him teasingly.

"I know. But that's why Draco would be there," Harry remarked, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Laughing, the blonde shoved Harry's arm. Pretending the 'injury' was an actual injury, Harry closed his eyes and moaned in fake pain, clutching his arm.

"Ohhhhh, I'm sorry, sweetie," Draco cooed as he slid over to wrap his arms around Harry. Harry kissed his fiancé as he settled into Draco's arms. Hermione smiled at them. Checking his watch and sighing impatiently, Ron flopped onto a chair next to Hermione.

"Ron, calm down!" the other three shouted. Ron looked startled.

Suddenly, there was an explosion of excited voices coming from a side room. It contained a fire especially for Floo traveling. A young girl with vivid red hair poked her head into the main room, then turned and called to her companions, "Mum! Everybody, they're in here! Come on, hurry up!"

Ginny practically flew from the side room, squealing, Fred, George, and their parents hurrying after the excited girl. The reunited Weasleys all exchanged hugs and kisses before Mrs. Weasley turned on Harry, Hermione, and Draco.

"Oh! Harry, dear, you're alive!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Molly! You're going to choke him to death," Mr. Weasley intervened loudly.

"Oops. Sorry, dear. Hermione! Oh, you look wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley stated enthusiastically, hugging the brunette as well. "And Draco," she added warmly, embracing the tense young man. He didn't know how to act around these people he'd endlessly taunted and harassed since his first year.

"We'd better bring our bags to our rooms," Mr. Weasley said after greeting Harry, Hermione, and Draco. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and rested his cheek on Draco's head. Ginny stopped front of them and put her hands on her hips.

"Damn, you are one lucky man," she noted to Draco.

"Ginny! Language!"

"Sorry, Mum!" Ginny called. She turned back to the boys. "Be thankful he's yours," she added quietly. She then hugged both of them and disappeared up the stairs.

"She's right; I am lucky," Draco murmured, turning to look at Harry. Harry smiled and leant to bestow a kiss on Draco's upturned lips before they went to grab their nearly empty moneybags.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So where should we go now?" Harry asked, glancing around the busy alleyway. He, Draco, Ron, and Hermione had just left the gleaming shade of Gringotts bank and were trying to decide where to go.

"Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop!"

"Flourish and Blotts!"

"Quality Quidditch Supplies!"

"Maybe we should get our school supplies first, then we can go to other stores," Harry suggested, glancing at his watch. Hermione turned, smirking, to Ron and Draco. The two boys exchanged sheepish grins. Harry groaned and grabbed Draco's arm, beginning to drag him down the street.

"Come on!"

The four teens raced each other down the street to the bookstore. While glancing at their booklist, they all snatched up the books they needed as quickly as they could.

"Draco!" Harry called from his place in line behind Ron and Hermione, craning his neck to see over several of the shoppers. He spotted a blonde head wander into another room. The sign over the doorway read 'Potions Books'. Hermione turned and saw her best friend's gaze fix on the door his fiancé had just walked through. She took Harry's books from his arms and set them atop her own.

"Go," she urged, nodding her head in Draco's direction.

"What about—?" Harry started, gesturing at his schoolbooks.

"I'll get them," Hermione assured him. "Just go."

Harry flashed her a dazzling smile and weaved his way over to the tiny room. Inside, the blonde stood poring over a thick Potions textbook, unaware of anything around him. Harry smirked in a decidedly evil way before conjuring up a black silk blindfold and bewitching it so only he could remove it. Harry watched Draco from the doorway for a moment before suddenly clapping his hand around Draco's mouth and pulling him backwards, so it seemed as though he were being kidnapped. Harry slapped the book out of Draco's hands onto a nearby table and pulled the blindfold around Draco's head, completely covering his eyes. Harry could hear Draco trying to shout around Harry's hand. The blonde's hands scrabbled at Harry's own, trying to free his mouth.

"Don't make a sound," Harry whispered in a raspy voice. Grinning to himself, he shoved Draco up against the bare wall and proceeded to kiss him very thoroughly. Draco gasped in shock at his would-be kidnapper's actions, giving Harry enough time to slip his tongue into Draco's mouth. After a few moments, Draco realized there was something familiar about the kiss and shoved Harry away. Panting, he tried to pull off the blindfold, Harry watching in giggles before taking pity on his love and slipping the silk cloth off. Draco's eyes went wide with shock when he saw Harry standing before him.

"Harry? That was you?" he asked, pointing. Harry smiled and nodded guiltily.

"Sorry, love, I couldn't resist when I saw you standing in here oblivious to the world," Harry explained, opening his arms to the shaking blonde.

"Bloody hell, Harry, you nearly scared me to death!" Draco cried, falling into Harry's arms. Harry kissed the top of Draco's head.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'll get you for doing that to me," Draco told him, hitting him gently.

"I'm sure you will," Harry replied teasingly. "Come on, Ron and Hermione are waiting for us."

"Can we come back here later?" Draco implored. "I want to look at this book more."

Harry looked down at the book before looking at Draco. He reached down and picked up the book before grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him up to Ron and Hermione's place at the register. Hermione looked in surprise at the thick book in Harry's arms.

"That's not on our booklist," she told them.

"I know, but Draco was very interested in it," Harry explained.

"Harry, you don't have to get it for me," the blonde protested.

"I know," Harry replied simply. "I want to."

Draco gave a brilliant smile and kissed Harry full on the lips.

"Excuse me, there are other people in line here!" interrupted an aggravated voice. Harry broke the kiss and glared at the teenage sales clerk manning the register. "I rather not spend the rest of my shift waiting on the same people." The clerk sighed impatiently and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well, we're terribly sorry. We'll just put these books back and take our business elsewhere," Draco responded, beginning to clear up his and Harry's purchases.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" the clerk cried, a whining quality coming into her voice as she rolled her eyes.

"That's getting very annoying," Draco muttered to Harry, keeping his mouth still.

"I know," Harry replied.

Harry and Draco finally decided to stop irritating the clerk and just buy their supplies. They left the store and headed to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They sat down at an outside table to wait for Ron and Hermione, who were finishing up in the bookstore. While they waited, a waiter in his twenties came over to take their order: a sundae to share. As the waiter walked away, Draco leaned behind Harry to watch 'the show'.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked incredulously as Draco straightened in his chair.

"That waiter was kind of cute," Draco mused thoughtfully, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Harry snorted.

"Oh, please!"

A few minutes, Hermione and Ron hurried out of Flourish and Blotts and up to the couple.

"Harry, you left your Defense Against the Dark Arts book in the store," Hermione told him, holding _The Dark Arts: How to Notice, Defend, and Counteract Them_ out. Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said, stowing the book in his bag. Just then, the waiter arrived with Harry and Draco's sundae. Ron eyed it for a moment before he ordered another and Hermione ordered a small vanilla cone. Harry and Draco refused to look at each other or at the waiter until the young man had left to serve another table.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked curiously, glancing from Draco to Harry and back again.

"Nothing," Harry squeaked before grabbing a spoonful of the sundae and sticking it into his mouth. Suddenly, Draco leapt up and ran from the table, leaving the other three to stare after him in bewilderment. The source of the blonde's sudden leave was soon made abundantly clear . . . to Harry, at least.

Their waiter was returning for a third time, this time with Ron's sundae and Hermione ice cream cone. Harry's face turned red as the waiter smiled at the three before turning and leaving. A moment later, Draco came back, giggling.

"What on earth is going on?" Hermione demanded, staring at the two boys.

"Nothing!"

"So, where to now?" Ron asked after Harry and Draco had relaxed.

"Madam Malkins'," Harry replied. "I need a new set of dress robes."

"Harry, you just got new set last year!" Hermione cried.

"I grew a lot over the summer," Harry retorted defensively.

After finishing their ice creams, they headed to the robes shop to purchase new clothes. They spent the next several hours wandering around the marketplace, buying odds and ends they needed for the school year and also a few things they didn't need, merely wanted. The sun was beginning to set when the foursome decided to head back to the Leaky Cauldron. They said their goodnights and headed up to their respective rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry half-opened his eyes and yawned lazily. He, Draco, Ron, and Hermione hadn't arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron until about two o'clock that morning after going out for dinner at a Muggle restaurant. They stumbled into bed, already half-asleep. Harry groped for the bedside clock and lifted it close to his face so he could see the hands. Twelve-thirty. He yawned again and tightened his arms around Draco's sleeping figure. The blonde stirred and groaned, burrowing deeper into Harry's embrace. Just then, the door burst open.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads!" came a chirpy greeting. Ron strode into the room and threw open the curtains. Harry let out an unintelligible cry and pulled the blankets over himself and Draco. A moment later, they, too, were pulled off and the couple was left lying on the bed, limbs entangled, clad only in their boxers.

"Weasley, if there's once ounce of decency in you, you will give us those blankets back, close the bloody curtains, and leave the room," Draco grumbled, his voice muffled as his face was buried in his fiancé's chest. Harry grinned.

"We'll be out in a bit, Ron," he told his friend, gently rubbing Draco's back.

"All right. But you might want to hurry up," the redhead advised, heading towards the hallway. "Ginny's awfully eager to spend some time with all of us today."

Having said that, Ron stepped outside the room and shut the door. Harry and Draco looked at each other before jumping out of bed. They dressed rather quickly and dumped the blankets back on the bed. Sure enough, not fifteen minutes after Ron had left the room, Ginny came bouncing in.

"Let's go, you lazy boys! You've wasted half the day already!" the redhead cried, jumping on the bed. Harry and Draco grinned at the youngest Weasley's energy as she dragged them out the door. This became a daily ritual, which Ginny seemed to get immense enjoyment from.

_**September first **_

The first day of school rolled around much too quickly for anyone's happiness. That morning was spent rushing around and collecting thing everyone had forgotten abut the night before. During one of his sprints back upstairs, Harry was stopped by the old innkeeper, Tom, who told him their Floo fireplace had recently been connected to one on Platform nine and three-quarters. Harry thanked him profusely before he bounded back upstairs, wheeling down the hall to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. He knocked on the door and, a moment later, it was opened by a frazzled-looking Molly Weasley. He quickly repeated what Tom had just informed him, to which Mrs. Weasley threw up her hands and exclaimed, "Oh, thank Merlin, that's wonderful!"

By ten-thirty, everyone was ready to go. Tom had promised Mrs. Weasley he would scour the room and send anything he found along to her. They all thanked Tom before stepping into the fireplace with their trunks and bags and shouting, "Platform nine and three-quarters!"

When Harry's turn came to use the Floo powder, he removed his glasses and stuffed them in his pocket. He took a pinch of the green powder and threw it into the fireplace, crying, "Platform nine and three-quarters!" The fireplace began spinning and soon, there were dozens of grates whirling by. Harry felt a familiar wave of nausea and shut his eyes tightly. Gratefully, he felt a pitch forward and he was able to stick his hands out in front of him to stop himself from falling on his face and breaking his nose. He rolled over and saw Draco's blurred face lingering above him, grinning. Harry put his glasses back on his face and accepted the hand his fiancé had offered.

"Graceful, Golden Boy," Draco teased gently, smirking. Harry blushed lightly.

"What can I say?" he replied, smiling. "I try."

Draco laughed and kissed Harry before quickly pulling him out of Ron's way, who had just tumbled through the fireplace. Once everyone had made it relatively safely to the secret platform, they picked up their bags and headed over to the train. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny found an empty compartment near the end of the train and stored their trunks and miscellaneous luggage there. The train would be leaving in several minutes, so they stepped off to say goodbye to the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley gave everyone bone-breaking hugs and also kissed everyone goodbye. Mr. Weasley embraced Ginny and Hermione and shook hands with Ron, Harry, and Draco.

"Now, you listen to me, all five of you," Mrs. Weasley said, shaking a finger at all of them. "I want all of you to be very careful. If anything happens – anything at all – I want a letter immediately. Do you hear me?"

The five students nodded their heads and chorused, "Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

Her eyes watered up and she dragged them all into her arms again. She let them go only when Mr. Weasley noticed the train would be leaving in a minute. He shooed them onto the train and firmly closed the compartment door. Ginny and Hermione crowded next to a window and waved to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The two girls pulled Ron, Harry, and Draco over next to them so the could wave goodbye as well, which they did until the Weasley parents could no longer be seen.

After a few moments during which they changed into their Hogwarts robes, Ginny ventured off in search of several of her friends and Ron and Hermione needed to report to the prefects' compartment for their instructions. Harry and Draco were able to keep straight faces for about five seconds before they turned to each other, grinning.

"My, my, my. All this time and no one but ourselves to spend it with," Draco said demurely, a mischievous twinkle glinting in his eye. He traced a random pattern on the seat cushion before glancing up at Harry through dusky eyelashes. Harry growled possessively and launched himself at Draco. The blonde caught Harry and laughed before he was cut off by Harry's lips descending upon his own. Draco flipped Harry over so he was on top and kissed his with even more fervor and passion. Harry felt an electric thrill run through his body and he laced his fingers through Draco's silky soft blonde locks. He felt Draco deliberately drag his tongue over Harry's lower lip, asking for entrance.

The raven-haired Gryffindor shivered and opened his mouth invitingly, drawing Draco in. They were oblivious to all else, their tongues engaging in a heated duel, hands roaming over the other's body. Draco deftly unfastened the lower three buttons on Harry's shirt and slipped his hand through the two halves of the shirt. His fiancé's hand on his skin felt like fire, burning with passion. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth and felt the blonde smirk. Draco's mouth then made its way down to Harry's collarbone, where it nipped and licked, marking Harry as Draco's own. Draco had just pulled away to admire his work when the compartment door slid open again.

"Get a room, you two," Ginny called as she walked into the compartment. Grumbling, Draco clambered off Harry and was going to sit in the opposite seat when he was grabbed around the waist and pulled back to sit on Harry's lap. Harry nuzzled Draco's neck until the blonde started giggling. Then Harry bestowed upon his fiancé a sweet kiss.

"Awwww," Ginny taunted. Draco opened his mouth and looked as though he were about to unleash a vile verbal offense at the redheaded sixth-year. Suddenly, the compartment door slid open again and Seamus and Dean strode in.

"Hello, all!" Seamus greeted brightly. Everyone greeted the couple excitedly and Ginny moved over to make room for them. The five began talking about their summers, although soon they just let Seamus tell them what was, they believed, a much-exaggerated account of how he spent his month in Ireland visiting relatives and while he was there a gorgeous man was hitting on him, but he refused to pay any attention to him because he was in love with another man . . . Dean.

So, as one could imagine, Ron and Hermione's reappearance to their compartment was greeted with an enormous amount of excitement. Other than that, the rest of the ride to school was relatively uneventful. It was, however, with a certain sadness when they stepped off the train to make their way to the carriages pulled by the Thestrals.

"This is the last time we take this ride up to the castle on the first day of school," Hermione noted, her face downcast.

"You're right," Harry agreed, a slight melancholy settling into his voice.

"Why are we all being so depressing?!" Draco exclaimed, looking incredulously at his friends and fiancé. This is our last year at Hogwarts! Let's make it worthwhile!"

And with that, he grabbed Harry's hand and bounced to one of the carriages.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry and Draco walked hand in hand into the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione and paused, looking around. They all looked rather windswept, thanks to the strong gusts blowing about outside. Draco glanced over at Harry and snickered.

"What?" Harry asked at the sound.

"Nice hair, love," Draco responded cheekily, reaching over and brushing Harry's hair out of its stuck-up style. Harry blushed and grabbed hold of Draco's hand, kissing it.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, let's go!" Ron urged, pushing Harry and Draco towards the Gryffindor table. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Ron sitting across from Harry and Draco. They watched their friends and classmates trickle in, waving and calling out when they saw good friends. Seamus and Dean made their way to sit next to Ron and Harry. Ginny, Neville, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil followed them and greeted the four Gryffindors already sitting. A shadow fell over the table. Harry saw Hermione and Ron glance up and grin at something. At the same time, a hand clapped down on Harry's shoulder. He looked up and grinned, the smile lighting up his whole face.

"Hagrid!"

"How are yeh, Harry?" Hagrid asked, looming over the table. "Been doin' all righ'?"

"Yeah, the holidays were all right. It picked up a lot, though, when I met Ron, Hermione, and Draco at the Leaky Cauldron," Harry told him, looking at his friends and fiancé and grinning. Hagrid looked a bit thoughtful.

"Ohhh, tha's righ'," he murmured. "Yeh an' Malfoy . . . I bloody fergo'. Well, 's long as yeh're happy, tha's all tha' matters."

He looked down the hall when he heard Professor McGonagall call his name. He nodded at Harry and the others and ambled off down towards the doors. Harry and his friends were then distracted by Luna Lovegood coming over to greet them. Harry was a little surprised she did so; she hadn't approached him or his friends since before he and Draco had gotten together last year.

"Um . . . hello, Luna," he greeted cautiously.

"You're Draco Malfoy," she said dreamily, ignoring Harry and staring a bit disconcertedly at Draco.

"Yes, I am," the blonde replied, struggling to hold in an outburst of laughter.

"Lovely," she said before turning and walking away. Draco stared after her unbelievingly for a moment before dissolving into laughter.

"Is it just me or did she become even stranger over the holidays?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"Who's gotten stranger?" Ginny asked, popping up next to Ron.

"Loony Lovegood," Ron replied.

"Oh, she gets odder every year," Ginny reassured him. "Don't give it another moment's thought."

Just then, the doors to the Hall opened and perhaps fifty scared little eleven-year-olds hurried in, clustered together as they followed Professor McGonagall's billowing emerald robes to the front of the Hall, where a three-legged wooden stool stood, a tattered black wizard's ht perched atop it. She stopped and motioned for the soon-to-be first years to do the same. She then gestured for them to turn their attention to the ratty hat. The rest of the Hall was already watching it eagerly. Uncertainly, the new students did the same. The hat twitched once or twice before the familiar rip opened at the brim of the hat.

"_A tale has been told  
__To the young and the old  
__Of great wizards in all the world's view  
__But they lack, you see  
__What is known by me  
__And now shall divulge unto you._

_Years ago before  
__My time and yours  
__Four talented minds sat down  
__Silk robes wore two  
__A dress of blue  
__And the last wore a purple gown._

_They started to think  
A__nd before I could blink  
__They decided to start Hogwarts School  
__I loudly protest  
__They call me a pest  
__And proceed to call me 'Old fool' "_

Harry and Draco grinned at each other. The Hat seemed to enjoy its moment in the spotlight every year.

"_I soon stopped my yelling  
__They then started telling  
__All of their friends their new job  
__School was in session  
__But stop my regression  
__The four were attacked by a mob_

_They decided to send  
__A letter to mend  
__Their mistake in declaring public school  
__They swore to hide  
__The school and bide  
__Their time-that's their first rule_

_The four, it seemed,  
__Could not be deemed  
__The best of friends they were  
__They bickered and fought  
__And constantly wrought  
__Chaos between them, for sure_

_They prized different students  
__Of this, they thought prudent  
__And made their own Houses for them  
__To choose who goes where  
__With some thought and some flair  
__I was to decide where to put them_

_Those that were brave,  
__Smart, loyal, and gave  
__In Gryffindor's House they'd go  
__If they were kind  
__And patient they'd find  
__In Hufflepuff there's a show_

_Those that have smarts  
And an eye for the arts  
They'll be_ _in Ravenclaw, for sure  
With cunning and dreams  
And skillful in means  
You'll be shown Slytherin's door_

_I'll help you choose  
You have nothing to_ _lose  
By placing me on your head  
I know where you go  
To you I'll show  
For I'm the Sorting Hat, I said."_

The Hat finished its song to tumultuous applause, as it received every year when it finished. After a few moments, Professor McGonagall stepped up to the foreground and called everyone's attention to her.

"Now, when I call your name, step up to the stool. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and then, we shall see where you belong," the Transfiguration professor instructed, unrolling a scroll of parchment. "Aaron, Rachel!"

A small, blonde girl with pigtails scurried up to the stool and eagerly sat down. The Hat was silent for a minute before shouting, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Rachel jumped down and ran to her new house.

"Ackroyd, Charles!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Birch, Melissa!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Branfield, Briana!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The voices of Professor McGonagall and the Hat droned on. Most of the school began zoning out, clapping automatically whenever a House was called. Hermione, as always, paid rapt attention. Her boyfriend's interest, however, wandered. Ron was talking animatedly with Seamus and Neville, sitting next to him. Draco's head had dropped onto Harry's shoulder and it appeared the blonde young man had actually fallen asleep. Harry lightly kissed his head and joined in his friends' conversation. After about ten minutes, the role-call began to wind down.

"Weatherby, Mark!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Williams, Jennifer!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Yen, Sarah!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Zoia, Matthew!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll as Zoia comma Matthew ran to the Gryffindor table. She moved the stool to the side of the table and sat down. Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, students old and new, to another year at Hogwarts!" he greeted, holding his arms wide. The students applauded while Ron groaned quietly. Harry, Draco and Hermione looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Draco hissed.

"Oh, I'm bloody starving!" the redhead moaned. "He can't be planning on making one of his bloody long speeches now?!"

"While there is a time and place for speeches, this is not it," Dumbledore continued, his sparkling eyes landing on the Gryffindor table. Ron looked hopefully back at him. "At the moment, I believe we all need a bit of food warming our insides. So . . . my friends, I bid you _bon appetit_!"

At his words, the golden plates and bowls filled to the brim with delicious looking foods. Ron sighed in happiness as he sank his teeth into a roasted chicken drumstick.

" 'F ee uz-oof, 'd arry Dumbl-ore ight ow," he told his friends blissfully, his mouth full to bursting. Harry, Hermione, and Draco stared at him openmouthed.

"What?" Hermione asked him, repulsed.

"I said, if I was a pouf, I'd marry Dumbledore right now," Ron repeated after swallowing his impossibly large mouthful. Harry shook his head at his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Swish and flick, swish and flick! Remember, swish and flick, _Mute in Simiam_1! No, Mr. . . .Mr. Longbott—Mr. Longbottom!"

Neville currently sat in a state of shock, staring at the bird he had been trying to Transfigure into a monkey. Students up to three and four people away from the boy now sat with char marks streaking across their face and clothes. The birds of the other students had all flown away, twittering. All except for Neville's. It sat there with the tail of a lion, the wings and head of a bird, and the rest of a monkey.

"Poor Neville," Hermione said to her friends. Professor McGonagall had dismissed the class early to deal with Neville and his new lion/bird/monkey hybrid. "He's really very smart."

"I know he is, but he's got an awfully low self-esteem," Harry responded. He glanced to his left, where Draco was walking along. Harry caught his hand and smiled at his fiancé when the blonde looked up. He was surprised to see the blonde man looking wan and drawn. "Are you all right, Drac? You're awfully quiet."

"Yes, I'm fine," Draco replied, squeezing Harry's hand. "Just a bit tired."

"Did you not sleep well?" Harry asked concernedly, his brow creasing. He, Draco, Ron, and Hermione turned a corner with the other Gryffindor seventh-years into the Great Hall for lunch. Draco slowed and halted.

"No . . . well, I kept having these really odd dreams. Nightmares, really," Draco told them. Hermione glanced around and spotted an unused classroom. She tugged on Harry's sleeve and the four Gryffindors headed in there. Draco looked Harry intently in the eye as he spoke. "You and I were alone, walking through a field, and there was nothing to see for miles. Suddenly, my father appears out of nowhere - Apparition, was what I've been guessing - and begins shouting at us. Screaming curses and hexes and waving his wand all about. Then he starts sending the Unforgivables at us, and he hits you with the Killing Curse. I start crying, of course, and run at him. I've never felt so angry in my life. The Lucius grabs me and forces me to the ground and . . . that's when I wake up."

Harry stared back at Draco as the blonde man fell silent, his eyes shining and gazing at the floor. After a moment, he gathered Draco into his arms and cradled him, kissing his hair and face. Draco broke down and the tears fell.

"Drac, love, if you ever have any of these dreams again, I want to know," Harry told him fiercely. "It doesn't matter what time it is, wake me up."

Draco nodded wordlessly, clutching Harry's robes, burying his face into the black fabric.

"Draco, do you understand?" Harry asked urgently, framing the blonde's face.

"I promise," Draco whispered. Harry leaned in and kissed him.

"Good. I want to help you. I don't want you to be having these dreams," Harry explained, enveloping Draco in his embrace. "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

"Brilliant idea, Harry," Ron jumped in fervently. "I'm starving!"

_Thwap!_

"Hermione, that hurt!"

* * *

Harry awoke during the night, thirsty. He slid out of bed and stepped over to his nightstand. Picking up the pitcher of water, he paused, fancying he heard a sound. To be sure, he glanced over at Draco lying in bed. The blonde wrinkled his nose and sneezed gently before wriggling further under the covers. Harry smiled at the sight and turned back to his water. He poured it out, filling the glass halfway, and took a drink. His eyes drifted back to the sleeping man in their bed. How could he have gotten so lucky as to have received the affections of one so amazing? Harry marveled over this all the time. Draco was wonderful, and Harry couldn't wait until their wedding. Harry finished his water and turned to walk into the kitchen of their apartment. A moan floated through the doorway of the bedroom. Harry whipped his head around and peered into the darkness. He couldn't see a thing. He hurried and placed the glass on the counter nearest the door when he heard a sob from their room.

"No, please . . . leave Harry alone, don't hurt him! Stop it, please stop!" Draco was twisted in the blankets when Harry ran in. "Go away. No, get away from me. Stop it . . . no, stop, leave me alone. Stop, I said. Don't!" Harry leapt onto the bed and gathered a sobbing Draco to him, rocking him gently.

"Draco, my love, wake up. I'm right here, no one's going to hurt you, I won't let them. You have to wake up," Harry urged, smoothing Draco's sweat-dampened hair from his face. Draco stopped thrashing about and clung to Harry, weeping. Harry held him close, wiping away his tears and kissing his cheeks.

"Harry . . ." Draco whimpered into Harry's chest, clutching him around the waist.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I'm right here," Harry whispered. Draco looked up at him, his cheeks tear-stained. "What happened, Drac? What did you see?"

"Voldemort . . . and Lucius . . ." A sob escaped him and Harry pulled him close again.

"Draco, sweetheart, what's wrong? What did they do?" Harry whispered in between kisses.

"I c-can't t-tell you," Draco mumbled, hiccupping.

"Drac, you know you can tell me anything and everything." Harry allowed Draco to rest his head on his chest and laid back against the pillows. He stroked the blonde's face, wiping away the tracks of tears.

"No, I c-can't tell you th-this," Draco hiccupped, shaking his head. Harry felt a wrenching in the pit of his stomach and took hold of Draco's face. He stared into the silver depths of the blonde's eyes and started when he saw the immense fear and pain shimmering beneath the surface.

"Drac, it hurts so much that you can't talk to me," Harry whispered, a tear trickling down his face. Draco reached out and brushed it away, leaning in and kissing his fiancé. "I want to get rid of these dreams and come to your rescue, but I can't. I can't do a single thing to help if you don't tell me anything."

Draco bit his lip and dropped his gaze.

"All right," he replied finally, his voice nearly inaudible. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair.

"Come on," he murmured. "Neither of us is going to be able to sleep after this. Let's go into the living room and I'll make some tea."

Draco nodded numbly and stood with Harry, their fingers twining together. They made their way into the living room, where Harry sat Draco on the couch and hurried into the kitchenette to set the water to boil. He went back to Draco and sat down next to him, pulling the blonde to him. Draco sniffed and clung to Harry. They sat for several minutes in silence, Harry holding Draco, comforting him, and Draco cradled against Harry.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Harry asked, running his hands over the blonde's back. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and buried his face in Harry's neck before speaking.

"I'm afraid of what you'll say if I do," came the mumbled reply. Harry pulled away from Draco enough to look into his eyes.

"Drac, nothing you can say will make me leave you," Harry whispered, brushing a lock of blonde hair out of his fiancé's eyes. "You're stuck with me forever."

Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry gently.

"Now, what's been bothering you that you're afraid to tell me?" Harry asked. Draco sighed and shifted so he was sitting cross-legged, facing him. Harry did the same and took Draco's hands in his own. Draco opened his mouth just as the teakettle began to whistle. Harry let out an explosive sigh.

"Ignore it," he said. Draco laughed.

"Harry, it's not going to stop whistling if someone ignores it. It's going to get louder," Draco reminded him teasingly.

"Oh, fine," Harry replied, getting up and walking to the stove. Draco followed him and pulled out two teacups. They prepared their tea in silence and returned to the couch with the steaming beverages. Harry placed his on the glass table next to them without drinking anything. Draco took several sips before he set his cup on the table. Harry reached out and took Draco's hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them. Draco sighed.

"In these . . . dreams, it always starts out the same way," Draco began quietly, gazing at his feet. "You and I are walking through a field and there's no one around. Then Lucius Apparates in and starts shouting at us. Screaming at us. After a moment, he starts sending hexes and curses at us. Then comes the part I hate the most. He starts sending the Unforgivables at us and you get hit and . . . fall to the ground . . . and –" Draco broke off, his voice choked with tears. His hand trembling, he dashed away a few tears that had escaped his clutches as he continued. "And I – I run to you and . . . and you're not moving or anything and Lucius is laughing and I start screaming at Lucius and I run at him and I want to kill him. He grabs my arms and forces me to the ground and normally, that's when I wake up, but I didn't this time and I wish _so much_ I did . . ."

He started sobbing and, tears slipping from his own eyes, Harry took him into his arms.

"It's okay, sweetheart, everything will be fine," Harry whispered soothingly. "It was just a dream. It's okay."

"He – He's my _father_, for Merlin's sake," Draco went on, apparently not hearing Harry. He looked imploringly at Harry, his cheeks tear-stained. "Why would he do that?"

"Do what, Drac?" Harry asked, wiping the tear tracks from his fiancé's face.

"He shoved me down onto the ground and . . . and . . . he h-held up his w-wand and –" Draco was cut off by another wave of tears. Harry got the gist, however, and horrified, rocked Draco in his arms, the blonde's body wracked with sobs. He glanced up at the ceiling and swore that one day, he would kill Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was startled into consciousness by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He and Draco had fallen asleep on the couch after Draco cried until there was nothing left. Exhausted, he fell into what Harry hoped was a dreamless sleep. He assumed so because he had watched Draco sleep for over an hour and the blonde hadn't stirred once. Harry placed a finger to his lips, signaling to Hermione and Ron the need for quiet, and carefully disentangled himself from his fiancé. He motioned for his friends to follow him and led them into the hall outside their apartment.

"Harry, why aren't you dressed? And why aren't you up?" Hermione asked anxiously. "Classes start in half an hour. You're going to miss breakfast at this rate."

"Mione, Draco and I aren't going to classes today," Harry replied, wrapping his arms around his bare chest.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Draco had another dream last night," Harry explained, lowering his voice as five third year Ravenclaw girls walked by and stared at him, giggling, "Worse than before."

"What happened?" Hermione whispered worriedly, edging closer. Harry shook his head.

"Not here." He looked around. "Could you go to Dumbledore and let him know?"

"Of course," Hermione assured him. She glanced at her watch. "Ron, we'd better go if we're going to make it to Potions on time. Harry we'll stop by the kitchen and send Dobby up with some food," she added as Harry stomach rumbled loudly. He grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry replied gratefully. She smiled and patted his cheek before shooing him back inside. Draco was just stirring as Harry walked in. He hurried over to the blonde and knelt by the couch, kissing Draco's forehead. Draco opened his eyes, silver-grey clouded with sleep, and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Harry murmured, brushing a stray lock of hair from Draco's face. Draco yawned widely and struggled to sit up.

"Like one of Hagrid's hippogriffs chewed me up and spat me out," he replied, sliding off the couch into Harry's lap. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him.

"Well, Hermione's going to let Dumbledore know neither of us are attending classes today," Harry told him. Draco looked at him, surprised.

"Why?" Harry stared at him.

"Draco, d-do you . . . not remember what you dreamt of last night?" Harry asked, wording his question carefully. Draco's face fell.

"I was trying not to," the blonde replied softly. Harry kissed his forehead and took his hand.

"I'm sorry, Drac," Harry murmured as Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder. A minute or so passed and a loud pop echoed throughout the room. Both boys turned to see Dobby grinning toothily at them, holding a tray of food.

"Good morning, Dobby," Harry greeted as Draco stood up and pulled him to his feet.

"Good morning, sirs! Dobby is bringing you some breakfast, just like Hermione Granger asked of Dobby!" the house elf answered proudly. Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Dobby, we really appreciate it," Harry told him gratefully as the house elf set the tray on the coffee table.

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is happy to help in any way." With a wave and a smile, Dobby disappeared from the room. Harry glanced at Draco and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Come on, Drac, let's have something to eat and then we'll figure out what we're going to do today," Harry suggested. Draco smiled and allowed himself to be pulled down to sit opposite Harry on the floor. What began as a nice, quiet breakfast soon turned into a food-slinging mass of giggles when Harry good-naturedly tossed a grape across the table, hitting Draco squarely on the nose. The blonde sat, stunned, for a moment before flinging a spoonful of scrambled eggs at his fiancé.

"Take that!" Draco retorted, smirking.

"You know this means war," Harry remarked solemnly, picking a piece of egg out of his hair. Draco's eyes widened and he ducked just in time to miss the chunk of melon flying through the air. In almost no time at all, they had run out of food to throw and Harry had settled with chasing Draco around their apartment. He caught the blonde and both tumbled to the ground, Harry's arms locked around Draco's waist. Draco snaked his arms around Harry's neck and threaded his fingers through the jet-black locks. He grinned and pulled him down for a long kiss.

"Draco, my love, nothing you could do or say would ever make me want to leave you," Harry whispered earnestly. Draco's eyes shone with love and he kissed his fiancé again.

"Thank you," he replied hoarsely, burying his face in Harry's neck.

1: "Mute" is Latin for the command "change." It's pronounced "Myoo-teh." The whole spell means "Change into a monkey." Real imaginative, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: This chapter (just so y'all know) is set on Halloween, in case you can't tell by the first sentence. ;-P Also sorry that it's so sappy at the beginning. Draco needed the reassurance. ::whispers:: He's been having some issues lately.

Draco: ::wailing:: Shut up, you bitch!!! ::runs away sobbing with Harry chasing after him and Ron and Hermione throwing rotten apples at me::

Oops . . .

Chapter 8

"Happy Halloween, love!" Draco exclaimed, leaping onto the bed and throwing himself on Harry. The raven-haired young man groaned and rolled over, trapping Draco beneath him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around the blonde, resting his head on his chest. Draco smiled and hugged him, running his hands through the jet-black strands. "Come on, love, we've got to get up; it's Halloween!"

"So bloody what?" Harry grumbled back. Draco grinned.

"So the feast is tonight! We've got to get ready!"

"Draco, love, do me a favour," Harry asked, opening one bleary eye. "Look at the clock and give me the time."

Draco glanced over. "Seven o'clock."

Harry groaned loudly and closed his eyes, burying his face in Draco's shoulder. He mumbled something Draco didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" Draco asked, laughing as the vibrations of Harry's voice rippled through his body. Harry lifted his head and enunciated clearly.

"_You_ are a great bloody prat for waking me up so early." Draco grinned.

"Yes, well, that's why you love me," he replied cheekily.

"Hmph! When we're married, I do hope you'll take my need of a lot of sleep into consideration and won't wake me unless it's absolutely necessary," Harry added, resting his head next to Draco's. "Speaking of, we need to start making plans."

"Yeah . . ." Draco said, his smile fading. Harry heard his voice trail off and looked up.

"Drac . . . you _do_ still want to get married, don't you?" Harry asked softly, fighting down the fear that was creeping into his voice. He scooted over to sit in front of the blonde cross-legged.

"I do, but . . . I'm scared," Draco whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek as he twisted his fingers nervously.

"Of what?"

"Of hurting you," Draco responded, his voice thick with tears. "I watched my – Lucius beat and abuse my mother and then he'd come and beat me and I'm so afraid I'm going to turn into him and hurt you because it would _kill_ me if I did that and I'm afraid our marriage won't work out and you'll leave me and I couldn't bear to live if you weren't with me . . ."

He broke down, tears streaming down his face. Harry felt his heart breaking at the sight and pulled the other boy into a fierce hug, raining kisses onto his forehead, cheeks, eyes, and lips, showing him just how deep his love ran.

"Draco, you listen to me carefully," Harry whispered urgently, framing his face with his hands, the blonde desperately clutching them. "Draco, I will _never_ leave you. Ever. You are my love, my life, my soul; I can't live without you. I would rather die. I would kill anyone that even tried to hurt you. I would give you the world if I could, but I can't, so I'll give you as much as I can. Draco, sweetheart, don't _ever_ doubt that you'll be a wonderful husband because you're a wonderful person."

Draco sniffled and nodded. Harry smiled and pulled the blonde to him, hugging him tightly. He kissed him gently, sighing.

"So we'll be okay?" Harry asked softly, smoothing Draco's silky locks.

"Yeah, we'll be okay," he replied, slipping his arms around Harry's waist. Suddenly, he giggled. He pressed his face into Harry's chest to attempt to muffle the sound, making him laugh all the more.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, a mix of confusion and amusement playing across his features.

"We're getting married!" Draco exclaimed, pushing Harry backwards on the bed and beginning to kiss him thoroughly. After a moment, Harry broke the kiss and looked at Draco.

"Are you only _just_ realizing this?" he teased.

"Actually, yeah, it's only just hitting me," the blonde replied, nibbling on a thumbnail.

"Draco, you proposed to me," Harry reminded him.

"I know that, but I hadn't actually realized what that entailed until just now," Draco murmured, looking at Harry in awe. "I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with you."

Harry grinned and kissed him. "Yeah, you are."

* * *

"Is it just me or does the Hall look better this year than it ever has before?" Draco asked happily as he, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall.

"I dunno, mate, seems the same to me," Ron answered dubiously, looking around. "I mean, maybe the pumpkins are a bit bigger, and yeah, they've got some more bats and such – relax, Hermione," he added as the girl's hand flew to her hair. "But other than that, it looks the same."

Draco rolled his eyes. "To you, maybe it's the same. But for me, it's so much better." Harry smiled at him and pulled him into his arms.

"Malfoy, Potter!" Said boys turned around at the call and headed away from the Hall, Ron and Hermione with them. They turned a corner into a fairly deserted corridor and received a faceful of furious Pansy.

"Hey, Pans," Draco greeted, grinning. "How are—"

SLAP!

Draco staggered back at the force of the blow. In an instant, Harry had grabbed Pansy's robes and shoved her against a portrait of fluttery 17th-century witches, causing them to yelp and hurriedly move out of the way.

"What the bloody hell d'you think you're doing?!" Harry hissed, his eyes glittering with anger.

"Orders," Pansy sneered. Harry shook her violently.

"From who?!" he shouted.

"Oh, you know, Potty!" the Slytherin pug spat. Harry pulled his fist back, meaning to hit the girl. Draco quickly stepped forward and touched Harry's arm lightly. The raven-haired Gryffindor spun around, his arm still outstretched. Draco's eyes widened in fear and cringed away from his fiancé. Harry saw the blonde's response and dropped his arms immediately, his heart heavy. Horrified, he forgot all about Pansy and rushed to Draco's side, gathering him into his arms.

"Merlin, love, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, please forgive me, I'd never hurt you," Harry whispered, holding Draco tightly. The blonde was shaking and clutching Harry. Draco's legs seemed to give out and they slid to the floor.

"Harry, we're going to bring Pansy to Dumbledore," Hermione called softly, she and Ron holding the other girl in a vise-like grip. Harry just nodded, and they left. He sat there with Draco in his arms for several minutes until the blonde's shaking subsided.

"Draco, my love, you _have_ to believe I'd rather die than hurt you," Harry told him urgently. The blonde looked up at him. "Please forgive me, don't hate me, please, love . . ."

Draco smiled softly.

"Darling, I couldn't hate you if I tried," he whispered, kissing Harry chastely. "Now, come on. We've got to get to the feast."

Harry grinned and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"Yeah, we all know what a Halloween-whore you are," Harry teased, walking ahead of the blonde. There was a moment of stunned silence before thudding footsteps and suddenly, Harry stumbled, Draco landing on his back startling him.

"Prick!" Draco exclaimed. Harry laughed and hoisted his fiancé to get a better grip and hurried across the Entrance Hall to meet Ron and Hermione.

"Where's Pansy?" Harry asked, Draco sliding off his back.

"Dumbledore was talking to her when we left," Hermione replied.

Draco waved his hands frantically. "Let's just forget about it and go into the Hall!" he cried, staring at the others. They laughed at his eagerness and hurried towards the doors with the other students. They made their way through the crowds to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Seamus and Dean. They spotted Dumbledore slipping through a side door and take his place; several moments later, Pansy stormed in the main doors, her face black. Harry and Draco exchanged glances when the Slytherin girl threw them a death glare.

"Someone's not terribly happy," Draco murmured. Harry grinned and switched his attention to Dumbledore as the Headmaster stood up. The Hall fell silent as he beamed at his students.

"I just have one quick announcement, if it's not too much trouble for all of you," he said, his voice echoing clearly to every ear. "After the feast, please return to your common rooms, where you will find a list of Muggle films and locations to be enjoyed on the grounds. Until then, enjoy!"

At his words, enormous amounts of food appeared on the sparkling gold plates. The Hall soon filled with the clamor of chattering students as everyone reached for a plate. The Gryffindor table was, as always, by far the loudest, exploding with laughter and talking. The seventh-years immediately began conversing on the subject of the Muggle movies.

"What d'you think they'll play?" Dean asked, his eyes sparkling as he leant forward.

"I've no idea, Harry replied honestly, sticking a forkful of chicken into his mouth. Ron and Draco glanced at each other in confusion, deciding to just sit back and observe.

"Well, hopefully, they'll have some good films," Seamus added. "Some good horror movies, if we're lucky." He grinned.

"Oh! Do you suppose they'll have _Night of the Living Dead_?" Hermione asked eagerly, looking from Harry to Dean.

"I hope so. That film's brilliant!" Dean agreed fervently, nodding.

The feast flew by as all enjoyed the food and the company of their friends. The end soon came and the Entrance Hall was clogged with students as everyone raced to their common rooms. The seventh-years reached Gryffindor Tower first and hurried into the room. Rom spotted the post first and shouted out, snatching the parchment up.

"Got it! I've got it!" he exclaimed, waving it about. The rest of the Gryffindors crowded into the room and stared at the redhead. He seemed to ignore them as his eyes scanned down the list, crinkling his forehead every few lines or so.

"_Ron!_" Harry cried after several minutes. The redhead snapped his eyes up to the crowd and flushed.

"Yeah, right, sorry . . ." he muttered, embarrassed, and cleared his throat. "Eight o'clock: _'Hocus Pocus'_—Quidditch pitch, _'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'_—lakeside, _'Tower of Terror'_—Great Hall, _'Night of the Living Dead'_—front lawn."

Ron finished and looked up as the Gryffindors dispersed to their dormitories, hurrying to snatch up scarves, mittens, and warm cloaks to protect them from the chilly weather.

"So . . . where should we go?" he asked. Harry, Draco, and Hermione shrugged.

"Why don't we just wander?" Harry suggested. The others agreed and they all went to also pick up scarves, mittens, and cloaks. Harry and Draco told Ron and Hermione they would meet them in the Entrance Hall in ten minutes and hurried to their flat.

"Harry, have you ever seen any of these films before?" Draco asked as he dug around in his trunk.

"I saw _Monty Python_ last summer, when I visited Hermione," Harry replied. "It was hilarious!"

Draco grinned and pulled his gloves on. Harry stood by the door, ready and waiting for Draco. The blonde quickly tossed a cloak around his shoulders and a smooth black scarf around his neck.

"Come on, we can't keep Ron and Hermione waiting!" he cried, hurrying towards the door. As he passed, Harry reached out and grabbed hold of the blonde's scarf. "Wha—"

"Let them wait," he murmured, holding Draco close and kissing him softly. Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's neck and he melted into the kiss as time stood still. Harry pulled away and bestowed a small kiss on Draco's forehead. The blonde looked up at him, surprised.

"What was that for?" he asked, a bit dazed. Harry shrugged.

"Because I love you," he replied, blushing slightly. Draco smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you, too," he whispered. Harry grinned.

"Now, come on. We really shouldn't be keeping Ron and Hermione waiting; it's quite rude," he insisted, his eyes twinkling. He slipped out of Draco's embrace and headed for the door. Draco stood there, staring him in astonishment.

"Bloody prick!" he exclaimed, laughing, as he chased after Harry.

They both dashed from the apartment and raced down to the Entrance Hall, where Ron and Hermione were expecting them, Harry in the lead. He leapt down the last four steps of the main staircase as Draco ran after him. Harry caught him in his arms and spun him around, both laughing all the while. Draco kissed him as he was set down.

"All right, all right, come on, lets go," Ron interrupted, herding them towards the door. They hurried out the front door into the brisk night air and shivered, pulling their cloaks and loved ones closer. Ron and Hermione led the way to the lake, where _Monty Python_ was playing, Harry and Draco wandering along hand-in-hand behind them. They heard their names shouted and turned around, slightly wary after what happened earlier, to see Seamus and Dean running after them.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as the two boys stopped in front of them, panting.

"Dumbledore . . . gave permission . . . for . . . all sixth . . . and seventh-years . . . to go to . . . Hogsmeade," Seamus told them breathlessly, his eyes glittering with excitement. "Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, and Colin are waiting at the gates. I think Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbot and some of their friends are going to meet us there. You guys coming?"

Author's Notes: Okay, so I had more in mind for this chapter, but it was taking too long so I decided to finish it in the next chapter.

More Author's Notes: All right, everyone, we have . . . a website! (Finally . . .) It's rather small at the moment, but I have full confidence in all of you that you'll send in your work (please?) – as of ::checks watch:: right now, it's just my fics ::grins::). The website is www. ladyofthehearts. com (minus the spaces). I hope, once we get off the ground, to have polls, image galleries, beta lists, and fiction contests, in a loose sense of the word (if I can figure out how to get polls and image galleries – anyone care to help??). I also hope to be able to give each author their own board.

I just have a few requests for all of you: please, please, _please_ don't post your fics directly onto the forums. I need to set up a board for you first. So I ask you to instead email your fics to me two to four chapters at a time (do _not_ send me a while 24-chapter fic at once; it takes bloody forever to post that much all at once and I just won't post it). Once I set up your board and post the first chapters, I will email you and then you are free to sent me the next few chapters. I must ask you to please follow the requirements on the "Submissions" page. I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd include them in the first chapter of your fic.

Please don't think I'm trying to be a royal bitch with this (I'm really not!). I just want this website to be successful. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, ideas, anything, email or IM me; I will me more than happy to hear from you! Hope to see you all at the forums!!

By the way, I'm going to be deleting my LiveJournal account. Also, don't be surprised if, over the Christmas break, the site is under maintenance; I'm kind of fiddling around with a few different ideas for the layout of the site.


End file.
